


H50 Shifter Verse Master Post

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character guide and master post for H50 shifter verse (links go back to DW or LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	H50 Shifter Verse Master Post

  
** Hawaii Five-O Shifter Verse **   
[ ](http://s779.photobucket.com/albums/yy78/medievalgirl13/Shifter%20Verse%20Graphics/?action=view&current=shifterverse1larger.jpg)   


Steve McGarrett has always seen what he can do as both a curse and a blessing. Although there are things he can do as a tiger, that he can’t as a human, he also has to hide who and what he is from most people. He escaped into the Navy as a young man in the hopes that he could not only find himself, but also his hoa hana. Little did he know that returning home would allow him to find everything he had ever wanted in the form of a loud-mouthed, by the book police detective from the mainland.

The following does contain spoilers for the stories…please read with that in mind.

Main Characters

Steve McGarrett:  
Task force leader of Hawaii Five-O, born and raised on Oahu, last in a long line of shifters. Steve’s alternate form is a South China tiger. Driven away by his father because of territorial instincts, Steve returned home after his father’s death to avenge it and rethink his priorities. Steve is not actually a police officer (or detective) despite being the leader of the task force, instead he holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander, Reserved for the US Navy. He is a former member of Naval Intelligence and a trained Navy SEAL. In his mid-thirties now, he has yet to find his hoa hana, a fact that makes him feel he is broken in some way. In many ways, his lack of social skills are his way of acting out against this.

[ ](http://s779.photobucket.com/albums/yy78/medievalgirl13/Shifter%20Verse%20Graphics/?action=view&current=SteveTigercopy.jpg)

Danny Williams:  
A former member of the New Jersey police, Danny is a transplanted mainlander. He is extremely vocal in his dislike of just about everything Hawaiian, which would make one wonder why he moved to the Islands, until one meets his daughter. Simply observing the two of them together is enough to see that the little girl is his life. And something anyone who gets involved with him is quick to understand. Steve was most assuredly not what he was looking for.

Chin Ho Kelly:  
Policing is a family business for Chin as is being an Alaka’i for families like the McGarretts. He’s known Steve all his life, even if the younger man doesn’t always remember it. Accused of taking bribes, he was moved to the rubber gun squad and assigned to Pearl Harbor until Steve returned home and made him part of the task force. Maybe someday the team will clear his name.

Kono Kalakaua:  
The rookie of the team and Chin’s younger cousin, Kono is still finding her way as both a police officer and an Alaka’i. She’s willing to learn from all of the men, but is also putting herself forward and giving them her ideas which the guys give credence to when they’re good ideas. A former champion surfer, Kono brings a unique blend of woman and badass to the team that they’ve found helpful in some situations.

 ****At this point in time (March 17, 2013), this series is going on semi-permanent hiatus. I don't know when or if I will finish this, but I have no motivation to finish the last few stories so I am not even going to try. If I can't give my all to the stories, I don't want to do a half-assed job. Sorry to everyone who's enjoyed them and I'm glad you liked what I did so far.**  
  
I have moved the entire series over to AO3 in addition to having it here so you can download it if you'd like.[And you can find the entire series, including the Master Post here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/40051)  
  
 ****The Stories

**Courting the New Guy (yeah most likely not going with that title)**

****[ **Office Fun** ](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/107149.html) **_  
Summary: A boring day in the office raises some questions in Danny’s mind._ **

****[ **Tell Him About It** ](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/107505.html) **_  
Summary: Steve finally comes clean…but is it completely?_ **

****[ **At the Hospital** ](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/106996.html#cutid3) **  
_Summary: After Danny is injured the rest of the team has to deal with the fall-out of a shifter concerned with his partner._ **

****[Family Secrets Part One](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/112460.html) and [Part Two](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/113391.html)  
 _Summary: Danny swears if he repeats something enough times, he’ll get it through Steve’s thick skull. Maybe if he shows the other man what he means, it’ll be clearer.  
_  
[Having Her Say](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/114298.html)  
 _Summary: Grace definitely has her own opinions._ [](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/122217.html)  
  
Tuna Surprise!  
 _Summary: Grace wants to help out in the new household._ [](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/115365.html)__  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
 _Summary: Steve needs to come clean with everyone in his life._

****__[Comment Fic Cuddle Fic 2](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/125815.html#cutid2) [](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/110907.html)__  
  
Home Fires  
 _Summary: Steve and Danny try to balance their new relationship with their lives._[](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/115106.html) __  
  
Calendar Boy  
 _Summary: Steve makes an interesting discovery in a box full of Danny’s past and finally gets part of what they both need._  
  
Possibly another bond building fic, but not likely 

**Rut Fic (yes this is the one y'all probably want)**

****[**Comment Fic Cuddle Fic 3**](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/125815.html#cutid3) [  
  
**Trick or Treating with Shifter Verse**](http://shanachie-quill.dreamwidth.org/172298.html?#cutid6)[](http://shanachie-quill.dreamwidth.org/182585.html?#cutid1) ****  
  
Catnip Conundrum **  
** __ **Summary: A routine drug bust goes very wrong when the drug on site isn’t what the team is expecting.**[](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/110043.html) ****  
  
  
Surprise Visit ****  
 _Summary: A quiet weekend’s plans get disrupted when someone makes a surprise visit._

 

Graphics created by [](http://grnidshrk.livejournal.com/profile)[grnidshrk](http://grnidshrk.livejournal.com/) . Thanks for your lovely work! **  
**


End file.
